


He isn't my brother

by Yellowhaircomb



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Come Inflation, Crying, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Molestation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowhaircomb/pseuds/Yellowhaircomb
Summary: Barley has been coming home late at night on the weekends drunk waking up Ian everytime . One night he pushes it too far for Ian to ever sleep well again.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, this is my first time every writing a fanfiction and I'm sorry if the format is a bit messed up. I copy and and pasted it from my notes. So hopefully it reads well! Let me know your opinions and I'll see about posting a second chapter !

Every weekend Barley was coming home later and even more wasted than the night before than the times before. Barley wasn't even of age to be drinking ale which left Ian to wonder where he was going to get wasted. For Laurel she was only concerned about who he was with as well as when Colt was going to find out about his weekly nightouts. 

It wasn't much of a concern for Ian, only that always when Barley returned that he'd announced to the entire sleeping house from the front door that the great wizard had returned from his quest and he now required sleep. This rant of Barley's would only keep Ian up for a few minutes but it grew more annoying the later it got. There were several occasions where Barley had entered Ian's bedroom instead of his own. He'd fall asleep on the rug or besides his little brother in the small bed. Whenever Barley did this Ian would struggle to fall back asleep due to Barley being a much bigger man and snored throughout the night . 

Sometimes Barley would even sleep talk but Ian just tried his best to ignore it as they never made any sense but they were always along the lines of saving a princess or a dragon or something like that . 

It had been the the sixth weekend in a row for Barley to come home hammered. It had been apparent he may have hit a mailbox or two on his way back with Guinevere the Second but that wouldn't be a concern until the morning. Ian could hear the music blaring and see the headlights shining up on his bedroom window from Guinevere outside his music. He rubbed his eyes exhaustively while grabbing his alarm clock. 2:48 A.M. Monday.

'Who even gets drunk on a sunday night?' The young elf thought to himself 

Ian let out a groan while rubbing his bloodshot eyes. He had crawled into bed no less than two hours ago from studying for his psychics exam in the morning. His chocolate glossed eyes stared at the bright lights shining through his curtains. He let out a relief seeing the lights go off along with the rock music but he only knew what was to come once Barley entered the house . 

"Here ye, Here ye!" Barley let out a roar that sent Blazey running back upstairs for Laurels room . "The mighty Barley has returned-!" He exclaimed thunderously while slipping off his shoes. Ian groaned laying his head back down on the bed holding the pillow around his ears wanting to cover the noise .

Barley found himself stumbling up the stairs leaning against the railing as he began to him some folk song from the old magical days. Ian could hear his footsteps draw closer praying Barley would go to his own room but fate was not on his side tonight. Barley staggered into his brothers room shutting the door behind him with a bottle in hand of what seemed to be a beer from the tavern he was last at . "Heyyyyy there-- little brother!" His words slurred as he sat down on the bed with all his weight causing Ian to sink down towards the indent in the bed.

"Barley I really can't deal with this tonight. I have an exam in the morning ." He groaned while tossing his pillow at him . Barley let out a laugh catching the pillow "Calm down little bro, I just came to check up on ya....you're growing up so fast..almost seventeen now." He says while taking a final swig from the bottle before rolling it onto the floor .  
"Yeah I know and I'm gonna be a drop out if I fall asleep during the exam." He says while taking the pillow back , trying to curl back up under the sheets .

Barley's eyes wandered along Ian's frail outline from under the sheets. He was tiny and frail like a girl but more flat chested . "Hey Ian," he whispered while touching Ian's hip with a devious grin . He leaned over towards his little brothers ear whispering with his hot intoxicated breath "Have you ever touched yourself ?" He asked with a hiccups. Ian's eye bolted up from the question and Barley's unfamiliar touch. "H-h-huh?!" Ian shot up nearly head butting Barley but maneuvered around the older elf . "W-why are you asking such a thing ?" He mumbled out while scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

Of course he had touched himself before . He was a teenager and with his body changing he couldn't help but satisfy his urges. He would usually take care of the problem in his pants before going to bed , watching various types of pornography . He didn't quite have a preference of what he liked yet. Nonetheless a first kiss. He always found himself with one hand on his cock and other gently fiddling with his ear , enjoying the touch. It made his released come quicker .

"You're growing up so fast and I just wondered if my mage brother has been doing it right.." Barley sheepishly spoke while reaching forward touching Ian's ear, gently stroking the elongated tip of his brothers ear. Ian swallowed the lump in his throat looking away from his brother as he was touched in one of his most sensitive regions. "I-I know how to take care of those types of things, Barley..I'm not a little kid.." Ian stuttered , the alcohol scented breath from Barley was enough to sting his nose .

"Barley I really need to go to bed.." he says while looking down at Barleys large hand gripping his thigh feeling uncomfortable from his touch . "I just wanna help you little bro...I want to teach you ..like I taught everything else.." Barley hiccuped, moving his hand his ear to the back of Ian's mess hair clenching a tuff between his fingers. Ian let out a yelp and shut his eyes tightly feeling the roots of his hair tighten within Barleys hand "You're hurting me let go-" Ian's cry was silenced from the pressure of Barleys chapped lips against his own feeling the hot wet tongue of his brother entering his mouth sloppily . 

Ian was stunned from the suddenness of his brother locking lips with him. His body shuddered from the bitter taste of the alcohol as he struggled to pull away but Barleys grip on his head dare not loosen as his free hand moved from the tiny elf's hip to his lower back holding him close. Barley was far from his right mind as he climbed ontop of Ian's frail legs keeping him from moving.

Ian teared up at the pain of his legs being crushed from Barley'a size. He struggled to turn his head away needing a moment to breath. He turned his head to the side while coughing heavily "Ba-barley-! T-this is -- we shouldn't be doing this-!" He shouted at him but those words fell on the deaf ears of Barley "I want to make sure you're all ready for when you finally get your chance with a girl ....I want you to know what it feels like .." he whispered while slipping his hand under Ian's shirt rubbing the smooth nubs on his Ian's chest. Ian shook his head feeling overwhelmed by the touch.

"Ba-barley if mom hears us-" he was quickly cut off , "She's at Colts house for tonight...its just you..and me." He whispered while pinching the elf's now perky nipples. Ian whimpered at the pain as he couldn't fight off his brothers persistent touch . He felt a hard lump against his thigh throbbing practically. He sat his head up seeing Barleys large pulsating bulge pushing against the zipper of his cargo shorts. Ian's jaw dropped feeling embaressed to be in this state with his brother rock hard against him. "Barley i-i promise I won't tell mom-! Y-you're really drunk and you don't know what you're doing-!" 

He tried to halt Barely's drifting hands but he was no match for his brother. Barley remained mostly silent , for once in his entire life, as his hands worked to pull off Ian's shirt from over his head , Ian letting out his struggled whines. 

"Y'know...I've always wanted to protect my little brother..I have to make sure you're strong..." Barely groaned as he undid the belt buckle of his cargo shorts "you've always looked so frail and like a girl...people may take advantage of you...you need to be ready young mage~" he slurred his words unzipping his shorts revealing his clothed erection, hidden beneath his tight grey boxers. There was already a spot of precum stained right above the tip of his boxers. 

Ian was trembling beneath his older brother . He couldn't recognize this side of Barley "w-wait..please Barley-! Listen to me!" He shouted scrambling to pull himself out from under Barley with no avail, he decided to cover his eyes not wanting to see what Barley was going to do next with himself. . Barley adjusted himself slipping his hardened cock out through the flap of his boxers. 

"C'mon and look at it...I really can't wait for you to practice with it.." Barley moaned out and reached forward gripping Ian's hair once again . Ian peeked through his fingers seeing the large blue erection of his brother. He was in shock from how much it was throbbing in Barley's hand . Veiny and already dripping with precum as a lubricant. He wasn't very long but thicker than most, it would take two hands for the average person to hold it. "B-b-barley..." Ian mumbled out looking up at him, not moving his hands away from his face. 

He never thought his brother would be so aggressive with him. Ian's mind was racing not understanding what could provoke his brother..no..father figure to be doing this . 

"I'm going to make sure you're ready for everything baby brother ..." Barley smirked while gazing into the shy eyes of his brother .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, sorry for leaving you'll on a cliffhanger. Haven't been too motivated to write but I really love this fanfic !

Fanfic 2

Ian could feel his chest relax as Barley's weight shifted off his legs . Barley scooted forward hovering over Ian's chest , not putting any physical weight on him but the thought of his brother crushing him was still in Ian's head. The strong musky scent of sweat and lust migrated to Ians nose as Barleys cock was mere inches away from his face. Ian was sweating anxiously from being so close to his brother like this. Barley moved his hand from Ian's hair to his shoulder to hold him down as he clumsily rubbed his thick cock against Ian's face. Ian felt like crying from being violated in such a manner especially by someone who practically raised him in the position of his father 

"B-barley..." he whispered feeling the tip of Barelys raging cock press against his plump lips. "C'mon, Ian...say ahhh~" he whispered and moved his hand to Ian's chin forcing open his mouth gently trying to ease his brother into it. Ian could feel the hot tears stream down his cheeks as Barley pushed his throbbing tip into his mouth slowly, careful to avoid any of Ian's teeth . 

"Don't bite me. Okay, Princess?" Barley whispered as he pushed his cock further into Ian's warm cavernous mouth. Ian squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to look at Barley . Barley averted his hands from his chin and held the back Ian's head toying with his curls . "It's okay..you're doing good.." he whispered while pushing Ian further even deeper . 

Ian hated the bitter taste of Barleys cock. It was salty and the further Barley pushed the musky scene of his hair grew stronger. Barley paused his movements , smiling down at his sobbing face with his cheeks pull of his cock. The drunken image of his his little brother , the one he had always dreamed of railing, was beautiful. He gently pulled his hips to exit Ian's mouth midway giving Ian a chance to breathe a bit easier. Ian believed his brother finally came to his senses.

Barley was far from done with his brother  
After seeing Ian take a quick breath he pulled Ian's head back down onto his cock going further than befor. He was getting closer and closer to Ian's throat . He wanted his brother to be prepared . Ian reached forward digging his tails into Barleys thighs, his throat tightening as Barley went deeper . 

"Fuck...you need to relax your throat..c'mon princess ..I need you ..to.. RELAX." He emphasized as he thrusted his full length into Ian's throat , pushing his nose into the pubic hair above his cock. Ian's eyes shot open , furrowing his eyebrows painfully as he throat tensed up tighter around his cock . A lump appearing above his Adam's apple from Barleys cock. 

Ians discomfort grew worse the longer Barley left his cock in the same spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger


End file.
